lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
PSI
PSI is basically the ability to manipulate one's own thoughts to do anything they desire. It is the power of one's thoughts, released when all the cells in the brain function at full activity. PSI users are able to momentarily focus all of their five senses, or in other words their physical abilities, to incredible degrees. PSI is of different types, all depending on a person's training and natural qualities. PSI has only been shown in people born in Alabaster. However, its not impossible for humans to achieve such feats, but they would most likely end up dying. About PSI is the brain's latent ability. As explained by Lucifer, PSI is the power of one's thoughts, released when all the cells in the brain function at full activity. Hence, PSI is dangerous because it overtaxes the brain. Normally, about 90% of the average person's brain cells are inactive in order to avoid taxing the mind. Through the process of evolution, a natural limiter was placed in the mind that seals one's PSI. However, by being infected from the exposure to Alabaster's atmosphere at birth, the natural limiter is removed. PSI users are able to momentarily focus all of their five senses or in other words, their physical abilities to incredible degrees. Strength, Sight, Hearing, Reflexes, the ability differs depending on the person. With the limiter removed, PSI allows a person to surpass the natural limits of the human brain by placing tremendous stress on its cells. Once over-clocked, each person's brain gives rise to its own unique ability. PSI includes special abilities such as Telekinesis, Telepathy, Clairvoyance, Pyrokinesis, Foresight, etc. These effects are but a few of the many possibilities, all depending on a person's training and natural qualities. Alabaster is probably what the Earth would lead to, if everyone attained PSI, as Alabaster atmosphere awakened the dormant powers of anyone who was born there. As already explained, PSI is of different types, all depending on a person's training and natural qualities. The various types are explained in the following sections. Types of PSI Basic Types Once over-clocked, each person's brain gives rise to it own unique ability. Most of these abilities can be classified within the three basic types of PSI: Burst, Trance and Rise. There are many possible resulting effects, all depending on a person's training and natural qualities. Burst 「バースト」: In summation, Burst is the ability to manipulate the world around one's own self. In essence, a person is able to channel and manipulate energy or matter in the surrounding environment. Burst has a number of forms it can take, ranging from the ability to move objects with only your mind, the power to command fire or lightning or even the ability to manifest as solid objects. Powerful Burst users are capable of unleashing absolute devastation, destroying or altering the world around them at their will. As if to counteract this, Burst puts a tremendous strain on the user, proportional to the power of their ability. In addition, breaking or even damaging the Burst, can lead to a breakdown of the mind or body or both. Trance 「トランス」: At its most basic form, it is the ability to manipulate the minds of others. So far, it has been used to read minds, "dive" into memories and force the target to see illusions. However, the possibilities for Trance go far beyond just what has been displayed so far, for instance, it is theoretically possible to completely control a target. However, there are less dangerous uses of Trance, such as being able to locate the enhanced minds of others using energy or communicate with another energy user/users, however unlike Burst waves, Trance thought waves are directly affected by the outside atmosphere and can be blocked by any defense in battles. In PSI combat, Trance is the way to counter Burst. Rise 「上昇」: Rise is used to manipulate any of the user's senses. Rise powers can be further subdivided into three types: Sense, Strength and Healing. * Sense-type Rise: This type increases either any one of the 5 senses or all of the 5 senses of the user (sight, hearing, taste, smell and touch) to extraordinary levels and also increases the user's reflexes. * Strength-type Rise: This type focuses on the user's physical body, increasing the body's physical strength, speed and endurance. It can simply be referred to as Super Human Strength. * Healing-type Rise: This type ties into Strength-type but focuses more towards the body's endurance. When trained properly, the user can reduce the amount of damage being taken and how long it will take for their body to recover from damage such as a large cut or bruise. There are also other types of people who can "share their rise to another person and heal their body instead of their own". Category:Techniques Category:Role-Play Articles